This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Implant debris of any kind can result in patient complications. In one example, implants with metal-on-metal bearing surfaces or junctions can release metal debris and/or ions into the body of a patient. This can result from one or more of wear, fretting, corrosion, and fretting corrosion at implant interfaces and/or junctions. Such implant debris can lead to various adverse events. Fretting corrosion can cause damage to or failure of the implant itself. Cobalt-chromium associated metallosis can cause an adverse local tissue reaction that can lead to bone and tissue damage. An allergic biologic response to nickel can occur with stainless steel implants. Further, it can be difficult to predict how a patient will respond to metal debris prior to implantation and symptoms of adverse reactions to metal debris can take many months to years to appear after implantation. It is therefore desirable to provide implants that reduce or eliminate the potential for the occurrence of such adverse events.